Total Drama Fairy Tales
by Miss Snicket
Summary: Your favorite Fairy Tales ft. The Total Drama Cast!     Current tale- Little Blue Riding Hood


**Hello everyone! Miss Snicket McGidgette here with a brand new story! Total Drama Fairy Tales! This story will contain fairy tales from around the world! From America to Germany to Iceland! And many other classic fairy tales! (Cinderella, Snow White, ect.) So with out further ado, I bring you the first fairy tale, "_Little Red Riding Hood_"!**

**May contain references to Pop Culture, books, and other things. **

**Rated T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Blue Riding Hoodie: Who's who?<strong>

Blue Riding Hoodie-Bridgette

The Big Bad Wolf-Alejandro

The Lumberjack/Hunter-Geoff

Granny-Izzy

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once upon a time...<em>**

In a forest, there lived a girl. The girl's name was Bridgette. Everyone loved Bridgette. She was sweet, caring, and helpful. Even though people knew her name they called her, Blue Riding Hoodie. Because she always wore a cyan coloured hoodie when ever she went out. Bridgette really didn't like the nickname people gave her. She preferred it people called her by her given name. Some people do call her Bridgette, but most of the time people called her Little Blue Riding Hood.

One day, Little Blue Riding Hood-, er, I mean Bridgette was asked to take goodies to her sick grandmother.

"Bridgette, dear!" called Bridgette's mother from the house "Could you come here for a minute, please?"

Bridgette, who was down by the creek near her house, heard her mother calling her. "Coming mom!" Bridgette called out. She stood up, her feet wet and wrinkled from being in the water for so long, put on her sandals and began to speed walk to her house.

When Bridgette came to her house she saw her mother outside with a basket in her hands. Bridgette looked at her mother and then at the basket, which had goodies inside. She raised an eyebrow as to why her mother had the basket.

"So, what do you need mom?" asked Bridgette with her hands in her pocket.

"I need you to take this basket of goodies to your grandmother." said Bridgette's mom, handing the basket over to Bridgette

"Really?" asked Bridgette, taking the basket "Again? Mom, I took her basket of goodies over to her yesterday! How much food can one old lady eat?"

"You know your grandmother." said Bridgette's mom "She loves her goodies! Now hurry along! I want back here before it gets dark!"

Bridgette's mom kissed her on her forehead and sent her on her way.

"Oh, and if you see a sparkly vampire running through the woods, do not talk to him! He's acting sorta moody today!"

"Ok mom!" called Bridgette to her mom "Thanks!"

Bridgette waved goodbye to her mother until she was out of her mother's sight.

* * *

><p>Bridgette walked up the forest path. Leaves were crunching underneath her feet, forest animals were following her as she quietly hummed to herself.<p>

"Geez, why does grandma live so deep in the woods?" Bridgette asked herself "She always had a thing for creepy places."

Bridgette walked further down the path. She felt an slight uneasiness come over her. She felt as if something was watching her. Bridgette pulled her hood over her head and began to walk faster. She heard rustling of leaves. She froze in her tracks, listening for whatever made that noise. More rustling.

Bridgette tight gripped her basket and took a deep breath. "It's nothing." Bridgette told her self "It...it's just the wind."

She continued to walk up the path to her grandmother's home. A howl was then heard. A wolf's howl. Bridgette's eyes were now filled with fear. She screamed and started to run. She ran up the winding path, blinded slightly by fear. She kept running until she ran into something hard. She fell backwards, the basket knocked out of her hands and fell on the ground next to her. She couldn't really see with the hoodie over her eyes, but she could still hear. And what she heard was a low growling noise.

She gulped. She was too afraid to take off her hoodie. _'I'm too young to die!'_ thought Bridgette. She held her breath and waited for whatever was looming over her to either eat or kill her.

The creature that was looming over Little Blue Riding Hoodie stared down at her with his lime green eyes. They were filled with hunger. He growled and licked his lips. His tongue was long, as his teeth were sharp. His ears twitched, hearing every breath Bridgette made or took. He bent down next to Blue Riding Hood and asked,"Are you ok,chica?"

Bridgette eyes shot wide open. Did the creature just ask if she was ok? She lifted up her hoodie to see a gorgeous wolf looking at her with a worried expression on his face. The wolf held out a hand to help her up.

Bridgette took the wolf's hand and he helped her up. "I'm-I'm fine." said Bridgette. She looked him up and down. He had a perfectly chiseled body, silky smooth dark brown hair, and everything else a girl could want in a...werewolf?

Bridgette thought for a second or two about the wolfman? Wolfteen? Anyway, she tapped her chin quizzingly before asking,"Do you know a girl named Bella?"

The wolf's ears twitched in annoyance.

"No. I don't know a Bella." he said

"Then how about-"

"I don't know a Edward either."

"Oh...well I thought because you were a werewolf and than your in the forest-"

"Please." said the wolf "Be quiet. I do not want to talk about that awful book! It has ruined the werewolf lifestyle! I can't even go hunting without some little brat asking me if I'm that stupid werewolf outta that stupid book!"

The wereteen huffed before speaking again. "My name is Alejandro."

"Alejandro?" asked Bridgette "That's a...nice name for you."

"Ay, and what might your name be,chica?" asked the werewolf named Alejandro. He leaned against a tree and looked into Bridgette's blue eyes. Bridgette blushed as he looked at her.

"My-my name is Bridgette, but everyone calls me Blue Riding Hood."

"Blue Riding Hood?" Alejandro repeated "That's a cute name for such a cute girl."

Bridgette blushed a pale red when Alejandro called her cute. She quickly snapped out of her lovesick trance remembering that she had a job to do.

"Sorry, uh Alejandro was it? Sorry, but I need to get to my sick grandmother's before it gets dark." said Bridgette still blushing

She bent down to pick up her basket and began to walk the path again. The wolf started to follow Bridgette. He wasn't going to let his dinner get away that easily.

"A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be out walking in the forest alone." said Alejandro "Let me escort you to your grandmother's house."

He took Bridgette's hand, but she quickly took it back.

"No-no thanks!" said Bridgette "I've walked these paths millions of times. I can go the rest of the way. Alone. By myself. Without You."

"Fine." said the wolf "Be my guest. But I hope to see you again, Blue Riding Hood."

He blew her kiss before running back into the woods. Bridgette blushed even more when the wolf blew her a kiss. She quickly shook the wolf out of her head and continued to walk to her grandmother's house.

* * *

><p>Alejandro hid in the thick woods watching Bridgette speed walk to her grandmother's house. He snickered silently to himself. In the wereteen's head he was cooking up a nasty plan. An evil and nasty plan.<p>

"If I can't get my dinner out here,then I'll just have to get it at Grandma's House!" he said out loud "Hahaaha!"

He let out a loud howl and began to run towards Grandma's house.

Would the wolf's plan work? Would he get his lunch? Will Bridgette get to Grandma's house before Alejandro? Why am I asking you people these questions? Find out in the next chapter of _Total Drama Fairy Tales_.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Read and Review,please! No flaming or trolling, either!<br>**


End file.
